The Hills Have Eyes
by CreepyxDegrassi
Summary: It's the senior road trip, and the students are ready to have the best time of their lives. But what happens when they get a flat tire in the middle of the desert? Note: Don't own Degrassi.
1. Chapter 1

"Fiona Coyne!"

Imogen and Eli entered inside Fiona's condo, looking around as they noticed how messy it was. "Fiona?" Eli called, walking into the kitchen. The whole condo was trashed. Cabinets and drawers were pulled open, clothes were scattered everywhere, but there was no sign of the wonderful Fiona Coyne.

"Coming!" Eli and Imogen turned their heads instantly, seeing Fiona running into the living room with two large suitcases in her hands. A laugh escaped Imogen's lips, a chuckle coming from Eli's as he spoke, "Fi, the road trip is the weekend, not the whole summer." He flashed his signature smirk. Fiona only shrugged, "Better safe than sorry, right?"

"Are you ready to go?" Imogen spoke up, her eyes not leaving Fiona's. "Of course, just let me grab my shoes." Fiona ran over to the hall closet, grabbing a pair of shoes and pulling them on before going back to the front door. "Let's go!"

.

.

.

All the seniors stood in front of Degrassi, suitcases in their hands. "Does anyone know where Mo and Jake are?" Katie asked everyone as she walked around, checking if anyone else was missing. A moment later, Jake's truck pulled into the parking lot, a large trailer connected to the back of it. Inside the truck were Jake driving and Mo in the passenger seat. The seniors clapped and cheered, ready to have the best weekend ever.

As the rest of the seniors brought themselves and their stuff inside the trailer, Jake pulled the map out of his back pocket, "You a good navigator?" Mo hesitated before shrugging, "I guess I can be." He took the map from Jake's grasp as Jake looked out the window, checking to see if everyone was inside the trailer.

"Perfect." Jake smiled and pulled out of the parking lot of Degrassi, turning up the radio to begin their Senior Road Trip.

.

.

.

The drive was hot and dry. Luckily, the trailer had AC inside of it. But no matter how high they turned it up, it was still too hot for the seniors to bare.

"Oh my god!" Marisol groaned, laying on the small bed in the side of the trailer. Drew and Bianca both rolled their eyes, causing Katie to give them both a quick glare. Eli sighed, "Where the hell are we, anyway?"

"Somewhere in the desert." Imogen replied, taking her glasses off as she threw her hair up in a messy bun. "I'm calling Mo," Marisol sighed, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. Looking at the screen, she realized she only had a little service, making her quickly dial his number.

Inside Jake's truck, both Jake and Mo were singing along to a random song that had come on the radio. Mo felt his phone begin to vibrate, causing him to turn the volume to the radio down and answer. "Yes?"

"Where the hell are we going? Can we stop somewhere for a little? We're like, dying back here. None of us knew we would be going through a desert."

"My fault, Marisol. The desert is a shortcut to where we're heading. As soon as we find somewhere, we'll-" Mo's talking was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the front of the truck as it began to swerve a little, causing Jake to turn the steering wheel and pull the vehicle over. He turned it off, stepping out of the truck quickly.

"What was that?" Marsiol spoke as she stepped out of the trailer, other seniors following her out as they fanned themselves desperately. Jake squatted down beside the front of the truck, checking the tires. On two of them were large holes, making Jake frown. "How did that happen?" Drew spoke up behind Jake as he stared down at the tires. "No idea, but I have a feeling we'll be stuck here for a while." He stood up straight and sighed.

But no one noticed the person standing on top of the hill, watching their every move.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyone got some cell service?" Drew spoke up, looking around at the seniors that were nearby. He watched as they all shook their heads, making him sigh. Marisol, Fiona, Imogen, and Bianca came out of the gray trailer in their bikinis, making Drew turn his head and look at them.

"What's going on?" Marisol asked, bringing her gaze up from her cellphone. She was frustrated by the fact that she had no service, even though she did right before the truck got the flat. "Do you have phone service?" Drew repeated, narrowing his eyebrows at Marisol. She shook her head, bringing her eyes back to her phone, "No, but I'll go search for some."

"Mar, I'll go with you. Let me just get my shoes." Katie replied, going into the trailer. Marisol didn't listen, because she was too busy with her phone. Without another word, she wandered off throughout the desert, nobody noticing she left by herself in her bright blue bikini.

Minutes later, Katie walked out of the trailer, now changed into a tank top, shorts and flip flops, her hair fixed into a tight ponytail. "Alright Marisol, lets—" She looked around, seeing her friend was nowhere in sight. She walked over to Drew and tapped him on the shoulder, "Did you see Marisol leave?"

"What, was I babysitting her?" Drew replied, turning his body so he was facing Katie. Katie rolled her eyes angrily, "Dammit, Drew!"

"Hey, calm down. She's your friend, not your daughter. She's almost eighteen; she can take care of herself. Admit it, you baby her."

Katie didn't want to admit it-because she hated being wrong-but Drew was correct. It was only because she and Marisol were like sisters, though. She loved Marisol, and didn't want her hurt. But they did need their space, right?

"Fine," Katie replied, "I won't go looking for her." Drew smiled, knowing this was the first time to make Katie actually admit something like that. "Now why don't you go with the rest of the girls and tan?" Drew asked her, narrowing his eyebrows in curiosity. Katie shook her head, "Fiona and Marisol were the only two who brought swimsuits. Bianca and Imogen are just borrowing Fiona's extras. Plus, I'm not in the mood for tanning."

Drew sighed, "Your choice, I guess."

.

.

.

Marisol continued her lonely journey throughout the desert, her eyes glued to her phone with the sparkly purple case. Still, she had no service. At one point, she had one bar, but it quickly disappeared. It took her a while to realize that she had gone a little too far from everyone else.

"Where the hell am I…?" Marisol muttered to herself, looking around the deserted area she was in. Dirt, rocks, and sand was all she saw for what looked like miles. "Damn it!" She yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. She looked down at her appearance, noticing she was still in her bikini. She sighed, turning around and beginning to walk from where she came from. But as she was walking, she noticed she kept glancing back, due to noises that she was hearing.

"If this is any of the guys, you better knock it out!" She yelled as she continued to walk, though there was no reply from any seniors. She had a feeling it would be Jake or Mo, or maybe even Drew. Hell, even Owen or Eli! She continued to mentally tell herself it was them, taking deep breaths.

But she stopped telling herself that as she was roughly grabbed by a stranger and pulled away, her screams going through the desert.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about an hour later when someone spoke up about Marisol's disappearance.

"Hey Katie, where's your little girlfriend?" Owen spoke, raising his eyebrows at Katie. She hesitated, then looked around, seeing Marisol was nowhere in sight. She instantly frowned, turning and looking at Owen. "Sh-she was looking for phone service…" Owen allowed a chuckle to escape his lips, shaking his head. Katie's mouth dropped as she stared at him, shocked. "You think this is funny?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Watch it, Princess. It was a joke, get over it." Katie crossed her arms over her chest and sighed heavily, walking away from Owen and over to where the rest of the seniors were. She stood behind Drew, tapping him on the shoulder as he was taking a bite of a sandwich. "Hey, Drew?"

Drew swallowed the bite in his mouth and turned around, narrowing his eyebrows at Katie. With a mouth full of food, he replied, "What's up?" Katie rolled her eyes at the boy who obviously had no manners. Were there _any _smart guys around?

"I was wondering if you could go looking for Marisol…?" She was almost giving Drew the puppy dog face as he sighed heavily, turning his head and seeing Jake a few feet away. He hesitated before nodding, "Sure. Just let me see if Jake will go with." Katie nodded as Drew walked away from her and toward Jake. Jake, who was also eating, looked at Drew and slightly smiled. "What's up, dude?"

"Katie's going crazy because Marisol's not back. Help me go search for her?" Jake rolled his eyes, not being very fond of the dark skinned girl. Sure, she was _really _pretty, but she just had an odd personality that Jake wasn't into, and Drew felt the same. But being the  
nice" guys they were, Jake and Drew agreed and began walking away from the trailer.

"Where the hell could she have gone?" Drew asked as he looked around while walking. He was dying from the heat, and decided to pull his shirt off. Jake stuffed his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "Maybe she got bored and decided to look for a mall." He smirked as Drew laughed in agreement. It was more than likely true, he thought to himself, Marisol was one of those preppy princess girls who would die without buying at least two outfits a day, not including shoes. Drew rolled his eyes at the thought.

The farther the two boys got, the darker it began to get. The sun was almost completely set, and they had no flashlights. "Maybe we should head back, dude." Jake spoke as he stopped walking, glancing up at the sky before looking at Drew. "We're going to get lost in the dark."

"Hold on a second." Drew replied as he continued to walk a little farther, seeing something in the dirt near him. Jake rolled his eyes, figuring it would just be something stupid. "Seriously, I don't wanna be stuck in the middle of nowhere by ourselves."

"Be patient!" Drew yelled to Jake, bending down and staring at the dirt. He brushed the dirt with his hand and saw it was, blood. Blood stained dirt. Drew narrowed his eyebrows, standing up. He figured it would be from a dead animal, but he couldn't help but notice the trail of blood that went toward a few larger rocks about twenty feet away. Without thinking, Drew followed the blood trail in the dirt, glancing behind the big rocks and seeing Marisol's half eaten body lying on the cold dirt.

"Oh shit!" Drew yelled as he turned around and began running.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note; I'm so sorry about taking so long to update! I've had writers block, and have been in this very off mood the past few days. Hopefully it will go away soon so I can update the rest of my stories!**

Jake and Drew ran up to the trailer, trying to catch their breaths. Imogen, being a very curious person, narrowed her eyebrows and walked over to the two guys, even though she barely knew them both.

"What's going on?" She glanced at Jake, then at Drew, seeing his face was almost white. "Drew, did you see a ghost or something..?" She slightly smiled. Drew and Jake looked at each other at the same moment. Jake opened his mouth to speak, then realized he didn't know what was going on, either. After Drew had freaked out and started running, Jake had no other choice but to run after him. Jake raised his eyebrows at Drew, but Drew was at a loss of words.

A moment later, Katie ran over to the three seniors, taking a deep breath. "Where's Marisol?"

"Sh-She uh—" Drew stuttered, but Jake cut him off.

"We didn't find her. Sorry, Katie."

Katie frowned, looking down. Imogen's eyebrows narrowed. "WWhere could she have gone?" Sure, she hated the girl, but she was still concerned from her disappearance. Jake shrugged, but Drew had a guilty expression on his face that was almost impossible to miss. Katie looked up, staring at Drew. "Is something, wrong…?"

"I—I found her, Katie…" Drew spoke, nibbling on his bottom lip. Katie, Imogen, and Jake all narrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait, you saw her? Why didn't you say anything?" Jake spoke.

"Where was she?" Imogen asked.

"Why the hell didn't you bring her—"

"She was dead!" Drew yelled, causing the rest of the seniors to turn and look at Drew, shocked expressions on all of their faces.

"D-Dead..?" Katie absentmindedly murmured, her eyes starting to water. Owen walked up to Drew, putting his hand on Drew's shoulder. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" His eyes were focused on Drew's, but Drew kept his gaze on the ground.

"Answer me you pussy!" Owen yelled, slightly pushing Drew back. Drew stumbled, glaring at Owen before speaking. "She looked like she had been eaten by a bunch of wild animals. H-Her body was all chewed open and bloody…" Owen took a step back, shaking his head in disbelief. Fiona turned her head, looking at Owen confused. "Why do you look so upset? You didn't even like her."

"This can't be happening…" Owen murmured, running a hand through his short dark hair. Jake also looked at Owen, confusion showing in his expression. "What, can't be happening..? It was probably some coyotes or some—"

"Don't be such an idiot, Jake." Owen snapped, turning his glare to Jake. "I know exactly what it was from." Jake took his reply that he knew it was from the coyotes, but Mo actually understood what Owen was saying.

"If it wasn't coyotes, then—"

"I know it wasn't coyotes," Drew interrupted, "coyotes couldn't do that." He hesitated before bringing his gaze to Owen. "Wait, how'd you know…?"

"You guys obviously don't pay attention to the news." Owen let out a chuckle, a chuckle that only someone who was going mad would make. Everyone stared at Owen in confusion, making him explain.

"This happened a few years ago. It isn't coyotes, it's cannibals. They're like, mutant cannibals, I guess. Deformed people."

There was a long moment of silence. No one knew what to say anymore. But the silence was interrupted by Eli.

"This is bull. I'm out of here."

Everyone looked at him, shocked facial expressions on all of them. Without another word, Eli walked away into the darkness, shaking his head in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until the next morning when Eli returned. Everyone was shocked, of course, especially since his clothes were ripped up, and his skin was stained with dry blood.

"You lied!" Eli yelled angrily as he pointed his finger at Drew. Drew, who had only woken up minutes ago, rubbed his eyes before looking up at Eli. "What the hell are you talking about…?"

"She's alive! You told us you found her dead!"

"Marisol's alive?!" Katie yelled as she ran out of the trailer. Drew's eyes widened as he stared at Eli. "You've got to be kidding me. I saw her dead!"

"And I saw her alive!" Eli yelled instantly. Jake looked Eli up and down, confused. "What the hell happened to you?"

"And why didn't you bring Marisol with you?" Katie added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They got her. That's why." Eli spoke, flipping his tangled hair out of his eyes. "I tried, trust me. Those things tried to eat me alive, just like they did to her."

"They tried to eat you alive…?" Katie replied quietly, her mouth wide open. Jake shook his head in disbelief as Drew replied, "Was Marisol behind that rock?"

"She was at first, because I heard her screaming at the top of her lungs. I looked behind the rock and saw those things grab her and start dragging her away. I tried to get her from them, but they obviously won." Eli sighed heavily, glancing down at his torn clothing as Drew ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe we should all go. How many were there?"

"Lots." Eli replied, looking up at Drew. "From what I saw, of course. That probably wasn't all of them."

"Please tell me you're exaggerating." Owen spoke, shutting the door to the trailer as he walked closer to the rest that were over there. "I'm sure it wasn't too many for us to handle." Eli hesitated, thinking back to how many he saw attacking him and taking Marisol. "There was about, 5 or 6 after me, but I don't know how many dragged Marisol…"

"That's not even that much!" Katie responded, rolling her eyes. "I'm in Tae Kwon Do. I think we can handle this."

"Someone should stay here though." Owen added, glancing back at the trailer. Inside were Mo, Fiona, Bianca and Imogen, who were all still sleeping.

"Fiona and Imogen can stay. Have Bianca and Mo come with us." Jake replied, looking over at Owen.

"Yeah, I'll go wake them up. We can leave a note to Fiona and Imogen, I guess." Drew spoke as he walked inside the trailer, leaving everyone else quiet outside.

.

.

.

They walked around for hours. There was literally nothing. No blood, screaming, dead bodies, caves, anything. The seniors had no idea what they would do. It was about 4 hours later when they heard a scream come from the trailer. A scream so far away that they almost didn't hear it.

"What was that?" Bianca spoke, looking up at the sky then looking behind her. She didn't want to admit, but she was probably the most scared out of everyone else in the group. Mutant people? What kind of sick movie was she apart of?

"I didn't hear anything." Owen shrugged, a baseball bat in his hands. Bianca bit on her bottom lip as she looked forward, continuing to walk. "My legs hurt so badly." Jake spoke, groaning. "I feel you, bro." Mo replied, looking over at Jake.

Another scream.

"I heard it again!" Bianca yelled, pointing back toward where she heard it and looking at Owen.

"Stop being so paranoid, Bee. It was probably just a coyote or something."

"Or one of those mutant freaks!" Bianca yelled.

A louder scream.

"Wait, is that..?" Katie spoke, but was interrupted by an even louder scream.

"Shit!" Owen yelled, "Come on, guys!"

They all began running toward the trailer, Drew and Owen being in front of the rest. They both mentally thanked Armstrong for making them run so much at their football practices.

It took them awhile, but they finally got back to the trailer. Owen ran inside and pushed the door open, seeing blood spread across the floor, Imogen curled up in the corner sobbing, and no sight of Fiona.

"What the hell happened?!" Owen yelled angrily, pacing around the trailer to see if Fiona were hiding somewhere else. Imogen, who was probably in shock, only continued sobbing, not even acknowledging Owen's presence.

Drew slowly walked inside the trailer, out of breath. He saw Imogen, who looked scarred for life, and slowly walked over to her, squatting down in front of her. "Imogen…"

She didn't even bother looking at him. She slowly shook her head in disbelief, the tears going down her cheeks like a waterfall. Drew sighed, using his thumb to wipe some tears away. He knew exactly what she was thinking, _Why is this dumbass who has never talked to me trying to make me feel better. _He knew that she had a right to feel that way, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"Imogen, what happened…?" Drew spoke in a quiet voice, trying to ignore that Owen was having a mental breakdown behind him.

"Th-They took her…" Imogen sobbed, failing at making the tears stop.

"Who?" Drew asked, his eyebrows narrowed.

"Who do you think, smart ass?" Bianca spoke as she walked inside the trailer. Drew turned around and looked at Bianca, "You can't be serious."

"We have some serious ass to kick."


End file.
